The invention relates to a receptacle for data cards having a cardholder in which the data cards are guided and having locking means which are assigned to the cardholder and which can be activated by means of a data card when the data card is inserted into the receptacle, and having ejection means which can move a data card located in the read/write position into a removal position.
The use for data cards for registering the individual working times and rest times of the drivers of utility vehicles requires, owing to the documentary value of these recordings, reliable ways of protecting them in order to avoid the data transmission between a data registering unit and a data card being disrupted for fraudulent purposes. However, the spatial possibilities, in particular as far as the constructional depth in the area which is in the reach of drivers is concerned, are severely restricted in a utility vehicle so that it is not possible to implement a relatively large conveying path, or if appropriate a change in direction, while a data card is being conveyed as a security measure, either in a tachograph which contains an appropriate receptacle for data cards or in an embodiment as an autonomous data card assembly. An additional aggravating factor for the development of a suitable receptacle for the data cards is that the environment in which they are used is subject to considerable climatic fluctuations and functional faults may occur owing to changes in materials caused by temperature and moisture. On the other hand, for an application in utility vehicles it is necessary to fulfil the conditions of large-scale production, namely a method for mounting components which are as simple as possible and which can be manufactured at comparatively low cost which is compatible with series production.
While taking into account the series production-compatibility mentioned above, the objective arises of providing a receptacle for data cards which is sufficiently robust for use in utility vehicles, functions reliably under the conditions prevailing at the place of use and is tamper-proof.
The means of achieving the object set are characterized in that the cardholder and a control slide mounted thereon are embodied in such a way that the control slide can be displaced relative to the cardholder, counter to the effect of a tension spring by means of an insertable data card, in that a locking latch which is assigned to the control slide is mounted in a sprung fashion on the cardholder and embodied in such a way that it can be activated with the effect of unlocking the control slide, in that a closing element which can be pivoted about an axis arranged transversely with respect to the direction of movement of the data cards is provided, which closing element, on the one hand, interacts with a connecting part which is formed in the control slide and, on the other hand, has at least one bolt which engages in the plane of movement of the data cards, in that a retaining spring which acts with the effect of closing the cardholder is assigned to the closing element, in that, when a data card is input, the closing element can be pivoted counter to the effect of the retaining spring by means of the data card, and in that the connecting part of the control slide is embodied in such a way that the closing element is locked if there is a data card in the cardholder.
A preferred embodiment of the invention provides that the cardholder is manufactured from sheet metal as a punched and bent part, and in that the cardholder is constructed in one piece, ridges being formed on a flat base element in parallel in such a way that guide grooves corresponding to the data cards are formed between the base element and the ridges.
In the preferred embodiment, the closing element is advantageously embodied as a bridge which is mounted on two sides in the cardholder and on which a retaining spring embodied as a leaf spring is arranged.
Further expedient refinements of the invention are described by the subclaims, which are not cited above.
The decisive advantage of the solution found is that the receptacle is composed of a very small number of easy-to-mount components of robust construction, the structural concept providing for at least the load-bearing cardholder to be manufactured as a punched and bent part from sheet metal, for example from a corrosion-resistant material which permits manufacture in high numbers and satisfactory reproducibility accompanied by comparatively low manufacturing costs. Furthermore, the structural concept also permits a large degree of freedom from maintenance and functional reliability even when simple and cost-effective lubricants are used, and specifically even under the rough operating conditions prevailing in a utility vehicle. In addition, a minimum of overall height can be achieved, in which case, if appropriate, necessary reinforcement can be formed by means of beading which can be easily attached.
Because there is provision to insert the data cards into the receptacle as far as the read/write position exclusively by hand, there is, on the one hand, independence from the surface and the bends in a data card, and on the other hand the data cards can be output with relatively large force, the retaining spring which is supported on the data card to be output performing a braking function. It is also worth noting in this context that the retaining spring is more greatly stressed, and thus exerts a greater closing force, if there is a data card in the cardholder than if there is no data card in the cardholder. That is to say that the pivoting of the closing element when a data card is inserted is made easier. Locking the receptacle by means of the connecting part which is suitably formed in the control slide and guides the closing element is also advantageous because it is achieved with simple means. In the locked state of the closing element, a data card which is located in the receptacle can no longer be displaced so that tampering by interrupting the contacts with a data card is prevented.
The dimensionally stable construction of the receptacle also provides the advantage that given a direct assignment of the receptacle to a printed circuit board, not only do deformations of the printed circuit board due to temperature and moisture remain without effect but also a screening effect is provided as a result of the material selected for the receptacle. In addition, with the design which has been arrived at, there is a relatively large amount of equipping space remaining on the side of the printed circuit board which faces the receptacle and on which the set of contacts for making contact with the data cards is also located. Furthermore, the proposed solution provides the conditions for emergency unlocking which can be implemented in an extremely simple way, and all that is necessary is to provide a lead-sealed opening in a front cover of the receptacle, through which opening the locking latch of the control slide can be activated by means of a xe2x80x9ctoolxe2x80x9d.
Further advantages of the invention are apparent from the following description of the preferred exemplary embodiment.